I Can See Just Fine
by fastgirl01
Summary: Katherine Pulitzer x female reader one shot. can also be found on my Tumblr @shes-a-plum Y/N relationship with her boyfriend ends, but she finds a friend's (or something more?) shoulder to cry on.


I wrote this because there is not enough Katherine content out here, and that needs to change. Also, I really need to express my feelings for my crush, and hopefully this will let me get that shit out because HOT DAMN I got it bad.

Katherine Pulitzer x Female!Reader

Warnings: GAY AF, mentions of drinking, some kissing

* * *

"Another one", you demanded as you slammed the drained shot glass on the bar. The bartender gave you a sideways glance, but said nothing as he slid you another glass of Jack Daniels. You tossed the bitter drink into your mouth and relished the way it burned as it slid down your throat leaving a smoky aftertaste in its wake.

Picking up your phone, which rested next to your hand, you clicked open your text messages to re-read the last text your boyfriend, make that ex-boyfriend, had sent.

From (y/bf/n): sorry things didn't work out. I'll drop your stuff off tomorrow.

You scoffed. Of course, things don't work out when you are sleeping with another woman. What a prick. You rest your head in your hands as tears start to gather at the corners of your eyes. Were you not good enough like the kids in high school had always said? Were you ugly? Were you annoying?

As you sat there sniffling, you were so consumed with crying and staring the sticky bar top that you didn't even realize a figure had plopped down on the stool next to you until their hand gently covered yours. Your head jerked up to see a familiar pair of beautiful, soft brown eyes staring at you.

"K-katherine?" you squeaked in surprise as you hurried to wipe the tears from your eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished studying for Mr. Wiezel's economics test, so I thought I would celebrate with a few drinks" she explained. You nodded, remembering that you also had to study for that class that you and Katherine shared. In fact, you sat next to her, and you both had become fast friends over the course of the year.

"I think a better question is why are you here?" she asked, giving your hand a light squeeze.

"It's nothing" you sighed.

"It's clearly not. Gorgeous girls like you don't come to crappy bars to cry for no reason," she said. You smiled at her compliment.

"Well, I just found out that my now ex-boyfriend was cheating on me" you explained. A new batch of tears sprung up and you began to sniffle again.

"Hey now." Katherine soothed as she wiped the tears from your face, " let's not cry over that loser. He didn't deserve you anyway." You let out a few more loud sniffs, but her thumb grazing over you cheek made you feel like a wave of calm had just washed over you and her hands smelled wonderful. Like grapefruit hand lotion.

"How much have you drunk?" Katherine asked, glancing down at the empty shot glass next to you.

"Not that much. Just two or three shots," you said.

"Ok, well even though that's not a lot I don't want you driving back to your apartment by yourself. How about we crash at my place and eat ice cream and watch cartoons? I find that always helps." She picked up her wallet and keys and motioned for you to get up and start walking with her towards the door.

* * *

"Woah," you said in awe as you walked into Katherine's apartment. It was a beautiful loft with ceiling to floor windows and an attached kitchen. The exposed brick wall was painted with a stunning mural and had doors presumably leading to closets, bedrooms, and bathrooms. "I always forget your dad is loaded."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked as she fiddled with the remote to turn on the big flat screen tv.

"It's just that you don't act like you are rich. You aren't snooty or mean like the girls in high school who teased me and laughed at my Target brand sweatshirts while they rolled up to school in BMWs," you explained.

Katherine turned toward you with a stunning smile.

"Thank you," she said with a sparkle in her eye that you could not quite define. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out two big tubs of chocolate ice cream and tossed one to you. You squeaked and almost dropped it to the floor, causing Katherine to giggle. You both plopped down on the couch and clinked your spoons together.

"To forgetting the losers and the bullies" she toasted.

"To new beginnings and lots of ice cream," you added.

* * *

"You did not!" Katherine howled as she clutched her stomach in laughter.

"I did! I really did!" you giggled, a little snort escaping with each breath which just caused Katherine to laugh more, which just made you laugh more.

"And you never got caught?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Not formally, but I'm sure the security guards got a kick out of seeing me on the video feed sprinting down the hall in my bra and underpants casing a wet cat." you chuckled and scooped another spoon of ice cream into your mouth.

A comfortable silence settled over you.

"You know, I'm glad we are doing this. Talking in class when Professor Weazel is trying to teach fun, but this…" Katherine trailed off.

"Oh my god!" you squealed. "We should have a sleepover!"

Katherine's eyes blinked wide and she smiled.

"T-tonight?" she squeaked.

"Well, only if you want to!" you said, twisting your hands in your shirt nervously. Did you overstep your grounds? Maybe she didn't like you? Were you just annoying? Was this why y/bf/n was done with you?

Seeing your emotions flash across your face, Katherine clasped your hands.

"Hey, I would love that!" she exclaimed, and the stress melted off of your face.

"Cool! Is it ok if I use your shower? I kind of smell like chocolate and whiskey" you said hopping up off the couch.

"Yeah, sure" Katherine said.

* * *

Just like the rest of her apartment, her bathroom as really nice. The big walk-in shower had incredible pressure, and her soaps smelled just like she did, grapefruit. You could have stayed in that shower forever, but you really didn't want to hike up Katherine's water bill.

You dried off your hair and wrapped a towel around you.

"Hey Kath, you got any pjs I can wear?" you asked, poking your head out of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, here." she said, sticking her arm through the cracked open door.

"Thanks!"

"So where can I sleep?" you asked.

"Ummm," Katherine pondered "you could sleep on the couch, but that's no fun since this is a sleepover and we would be in different rooms. Maybe we could both just sleep in my bed? It's pretty big."

You blushed a bit. You had never shared a bed with anybody other than your ex. But this wasn't like that, right? You guys weren't romantic, you were just friends. And besides, you didn't like girls like that…right? Realizing that you had remained silent in thought for longer than what was comfortable, you gave yourself a little shake and smiled at Katherine.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

It was not great. Not the sharing a bed with Katherine part, but the actual sleeping part. Katherine was snoring softly within minutes, but that was not what was keeping you up, in fact, it was pretty cute. No, you lay awake desperately wishing that sleep would give you a good old wack in the face, but the whiskey had worn off and all you could see was his face. That bastard. You could hear the girls from high school teasing you, and your mind slowly replaced their voices with his.

 _Loser._

 _Trash._

 _Ugly._

 _Dumpy._

You lay staring at the ceiling as a little tear trickled down onto your pillow and a big involuntary sniffle erupted from your chest. Katherine's soft snores stopped and the weight of the mattress shifted as she rolled over to face you.

"Y/N? Are you ok" she whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you" you whispered back.

"You're not ok. I can tell," she said.

"Guilty." you chuckled sadly, reaching up to wipe away a teardrop that was sliding down your face. Katherine propped herself up on a forearm to face you, her face hovering very close to yours. Somebody this close in your personal space would have usually made you squirm, but all you could do was thank the darkness in the room that prevented Katherine from seeing the blush that was creeping up your face.

"Y/N, did you love him?" she asked.

Your eyes widened in shock at the blunt question.

"I - umm - I don't - I don't know," you stammered. Katherine said nothing and your brain began to whirr about her question. _Did you love him?_ You wanted to say yes, but now that you thought about it the answer was not so clear. Sure, he was a sweet guy who treated you nicely at first, and when he first asked you out on a date you said yes because why not? You were new to college and you didn't want to be alone, so why not spend time with a guy who was good to you, up until he cheated on you that is. But there was never any passion there. Heck, you guys had not even done the do and you had been dating for a few months! And it wasn't like he never insinuated that he didn't want to do it, actually, it was the opposite, but you always seemed to find a way to wiggle out of that situation. And then you realized that you never really loved him. You never even really liked him, you were simply using him to fill a gap of loneliness.

"No. I didn't love him. In fact, I'm pretty sure I never even liked him romantically at all." you told Katherine, astonishment at your own discovery apparent in your voice.

"Then stop crying over him!" she said, swatting your arm playfully. "And start looking for somebody who cares about you and adores you for the person you are," she finished, her voice growing soft. It may have just been your imagination, but he face seemed to inch closer to yours.

"Like who?" you asked, your gaze shifting from her twinkling eyes that pierced your soul, to her plump lips that were definitely moving closer.

"Like me," she said.

Her mouth met your's and your eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped you. Katherine rolled on top of you, straddling your hips to get better access to your mouth, and as her delicate hands cupped your face, you eagerly ran your fingers through her soft curls. You seemed to be trapped in that moment of bliss until you naturally broke apart, gasping for air. Her hands remained on your face, and her thumb ran gently over your bottom lip. Your chest heaved with exhilarated pants and you stared at her in wide-eyed bewilderment.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Katherine sighed.

"What was stopping you?" you asked, your hand resting on her hip and tracing small circles on the skin under her shirt. You smiled as you felt her shiver softly under your touch.

"You were just to blind to see what was right in front of you," she whispered.

"Well I can see just fine now," you whispered back as you pulled her down for another searing kiss.


End file.
